Condenado Amor
by Onnakitsune
Summary: Cuando una promesa se rompe, cuando tu corazòn no soporta mas y se deja llevar por el deseo y el amor...Cual es el precio que deberas pagar por romper la promesa?... hiei y kurama


CONDENADO AMOR

Autora: onnakitsune

Parejas: hiei y kurama

Warnings: mmm… solo que este fic es yaoi, mmm… relacion hombre con hombre (pork todos tienen k poner eso, digo… a estas alturas ya deberian saber que es yaoi, no creen?) solo eso.

Desclaimers: nop… no son mios lastimosamente (onnakitsune traumada OO) nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTTT (onnakitsune agarrandose las piernas) nooo… no… no son mios…no son mios?... non?... noooooooooo!!!

Autora: psss…este es un lindo oneshot (se escribe así vdd?) de psss quien mas! Si no de mi pareja preferida, es algo triste… pero no se compara con las historias o los oneshot de otras autoras que he leido k de una vez me destrozan el corazon TTTT ¬¬,

El cielo se pintaba de negro, las sombras vagaban en los rincones oscuros de la tierra cubierta de negro, las almas salian a dar su paseo nupcial, los demonios cazaban sus presas, y los amantes reclamaban una nueva victoria, todo el mal parecía reanudar sus actividades, mientras las almas destinadas al infierno respiraban sus ultimos alientos, así una alma de fuego vivo, que era capaz de consumirlo todo hasta no dejar nada, vagaba… mientras sentia como su tiempo se acababa, como su hora había llegado… él lo sabia, estaba resignado… giro su vista hacia la inmensa oscuridad que lo rodeaba, y agilizó su paso hacia la casa de su amante… de su gran amor… de su único amor, "ya es hora" penso… "de reclamar tu alma"…dejo escapar de sus labios como en un susurro definitivo.

Hiei pov

_Ya es hora de reclamar tu alma… kurama… MI kurama, mi tiempo como tu tiempo se ha acabado y ahora debes cumplir tu parte del trato, ambos debemos… al menos después de romper el trato… nuestro trato… nuestro amor, ya no queda nada, así que debemos morir como lo prometimos, debemos ir al infierno como lo prometimos, debemos sufrir…como lo prometimos._

_Te veo en tu habitación, ahora sombría como tu corazón, como tu alma, un alma que nunca fue pura aunque así lo pretendieras, aunque así lo quisieran, y tu lo sabes… porque así es. Te veo mientras tomas en tus manos la carta que te escribí, una carta… que nos marco, como el infierno de nuestras vidas, como el cielo que viví en mis días que estuve a tu lado._

end hiei pov

kurama pov

_siento como mi aliento de vida ha comenzado a perderse… entre las puertas del infierno que se han abierto completamente para mi… para nosotros.. sonrió un poco, "es cierto" me digo a mi mismo, rompimos el trato hiei… nos traicionamos, dejándonos llevar por la lujuria y el deseo que habitaba en nuestros corazones, amenazándonos con salir, como una bomba de tiempo, que no se hizo esperar._

_Tomo la carta que hiei dejo en mi mesa y la abro, sintiendo como el_

_Fuego comienza a quemar mi cuerpo antes de tiempo…_

End kurama pov

**Una lagrima no puede expresar toda la tristeza del corazón**

**Una beso no puede expresar todo el amor que hay en mi**

**Una mirada no puede expresar el deseo dentro del cuerpo**

**Un grito no puede expresar toda la furia en mi mente**

Una sombra aterriza en el alfeizar de la habitación de kurama, y camina hacia donde se encontraba este, colocándose atrás de él, mientras que a su paso gotas de sangre se ven, como una marca del camino que lleva al infierno.

**Solo déjame estar, sin mas decir**

**Solo déjame entrar, sin mas hacer**

**Por que verte quiero ahora**

**Para destrozar tu corazón y tu alma**

**Así como tu conmigo hiciste.**

Lentamente va sacando su katana, empuñándola tomando fuerzas para levantarla y tratar de ensartarla en el corazón de su enemigo… de su amigo… de su amante… de su amor…

**Te amo, es el deseo mas puro del corazón**

**Te quiero, es un sentimiento calido que me invade**

**Te deseo es toda la energía contenida en mi cuerpo**

**Y odio es lo único que siento ahora por ti**

Perdiendo el equilibrio se apoya en el hombro de kurama, sintiendo este una mano fría en su hombro, mientras que la sangre se convierte en un charco de linaje rojo bajo los pies de kurama, sangre de fuego… sangre de hiei.

**Así que solo déjame estar, sin mas decir**

**Solo déjame entrar, sin mas hacer**

**Por que verte quiero ahora**

**Para destrozar tu corazón y tu alma**

**Así como tu conmigo hiciste**

La carta cae en el suelo repentinamente manchándose de sangre a su paso, tomando el mismo destino la katana de hiei, que cae al lado de la carta, llena de sangre de un zorro, de kurama…

Dos figuras se derrumban uno sobre el otro, mientras que la sangre sale haciendo un mar de muerte en una habitación oscura que se iluminaba de repente por los inmensos rayos de la luna, dejándose así distinguir la muerte… mientras que las puertas del infierno resplandecen, con sus llamas de fuego consumidor que tomaba entre sus fuegos convertidos en brazos, a los dos amantes que rompieron el trato del infierno, al haberse dejado llevar por la lujuria y el deseo de su amor… de su eterno amor… de su condenado amor.

Fin

Autora: algo triste no? Buenop pues la carta o lo que decía la carta pues yo lo escribí y pues si tienen alguna duda o pregunta ustedes solo dispárenle hombre!!!

Oigan solo una preguntita:

Es cierto que hay un OVA de yu yu hakusho donde kurama besa a botan? solo por pura casualidad porque que yo sepa no lo hay pero tal vez me confundí, solo díganme plis!!!


End file.
